


Unico

by chocoCate



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall sta per incontrare la sua anima gemella</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unico

L’espressione di Seifer non promette bene già di prima mattina. Osserva Squall con il suo solito sguardo arrogante – deve aver già bevuto il caffè – e non si può confondere il tono beffardo della sua voce con altro. «Allora, Squall, hai piani per oggi?»  
«No» borbotta. Non ha voglia di litigare con Seifer, non di prima mattina sotto gli occhi assonnati degli altri studenti seduti a mensa. Di solito adopera la tattica dell’ignorarlo fin quando non se ne va di sua volontà a seminare zizzania di qua e di là, ma questa volta Seifer non molla. Si siede accanto a Zell, ignorando le sue proteste, di fronte a Squall.  
«Ma non è questo il giorno?» chiede con falsa preoccupazione. Un attimo dopo, Zell pare aver capito a cosa si riferisce ma, prima che possa proferire parola, Squall gli lancia un’occhiataccia.  
«Affari miei» taglia corto. Per quanto sorpreso, Zell fortunatamente tace, ma la sua curiosità lo tradisce: osserva l’orologio al braccio di Squall, di tanto in tanto ruotando il capo per osservare il countdown. In questo momento sembra davvero un gallinaccio, proprio come dice Seifer. Squall non ha bisogno di osservare i numeri: senza accorgersene li ha impressi nella sua mente, calcolato che mancano solo quattro ore. Quattro ore all’incontro con la sua “anima gemella”, il suo “unico vero amore”. Sembra un concetto uscito da un libro di fiabe, e proprio come Seifer lo ritiene una stupidaggine.  
Esistono miliardi di persone diverse al mondo che percorrono strade segnate dal caso, eppure il piccolo meccanismo sotto l’orologio che porta al braccio sinistro è in grado di indicargli in cifre numeriche quanto manca al suo incontro con quell’unica persona che gli cambierà la vita per sempre. Assurdo.  
Seifer continua a prenderlo in giro, «Hai messo il profumo? E i fiori li hai comprati?», ma Squall si finge sordo finché Seifer non si ritiene soddisfatto e se ne va.  
«Qual è il suo problema?» esclama Zell quando non è più a portata d’orecchio. Bella domanda. Ormai girano nel campus parecchie leggende sull’orologio di Seifer; dato che lo copre con un polsino, alcuni sospettano che il suo countdown segni ancora parecchi anni, altri che si sia fermato prima che abbia conosciuto la sua anima gemella e così via. Squall a volte si chiede se lo abbia ancora, l’orologio. Zell si volta verso Squall. «Davvero non hai fatto piani?»  
«Sono stupidaggini. Non ho intenzione di farmi prendere in giro» dice, cercando di convincersi che non sta mentendo. Sono stupidaggini, non c’è da aver paura. Gli orologi creano solo stupide aspettative che non sarà mai in grado di soddisfare.  
Zell, che ha conosciuto la sua anima gemella in biblioteca proprio il giorno in cui, disperato per tutte le scadenze e gli esami, ha dimenticato di controllare il suo countdown, dovrebbe saperlo bene. Invece lo prende in contropiede sorridendo in un modo diverso dal solito. Lo guarda come se Squall fosse un fratello. «Quando succederà non ti sembreranno più stupidaggini»  
Nessuno a lezione nota la sua mancanza di concentrazione, per fortuna. Squall prova più e più volte a prestare attenzione, ma appunta solo qualche frase e nulla più quando la sua volontà trionfa su ciò che gli ha detto Zell. Non vuole lasciare che un singolo evento gli condizioni la giornata, anche se si tratta di una battaglia persa, e per questo si dirige comunque verso la sua solita biblioteca, quella più silenziosa e meglio frequentata. Come precauzione, si siede dando le spalle all’entrata.  
Sta per vivere un evento unico, se l’orologio non mente, e al pensiero deve lottare contro l’ansia che lo assale.  
Mancano pochi minuti.  
Esercizi, pensa, deve fare gli esercizi assegnati, non perdere tempo ad immaginare la persona che incontrerà a breve, chiedersi che aspetto abbia e cosa penserà di lui. Non mi interessa quello che la gente pensa di me. Ma la persona che incontrerà… sarà unica. No, non gli importa. Riesce persino a convincersene.  
La porta della biblioteca si apre e Squall si drizza sulla sedia.  
«Wow! È proprio vuoto qui!» esclama una voce squillante. «Ci siamo perse, non è vero?»  
Squall controlla l’orologio; mancano pochi secondi. È arrivata, non ci sono più dubbi. Può tirarsi ancora indietro se non si volta, ma l’istinto vince.  
Due ragazze, una mora e una dai capelli neri, si guardano intorno. Chi è delle due? Squall non crede di essere mai stato così emozionato e terrorizzato in vita sua. La ragazza dai capelli neri, snella, altezza media, incontra il suo sguardo.  
Non sono stupidaggini, realizza Squall. Nello stesso momento, il suo orologio scivola dal suo polso e quello della ragazza cade a terra.  
È lei.  
Squall non riesce ad allontanare lo sguardo da lei. Ha un vestito blu che la copre fin sopra le ginocchia, una borsa nera a tracolla, i capelli che le arrivano fin sotto le spalle. All’improvviso vorrebbe essersi preparato meglio… ma le sue labbra si allungano in un sorriso felice.  
A Squall non importa nemmeno che tutti li stiano guardando.  
«Sono Rinoa» dice lei, eccitazione palpabile nella voce. «Sei davvero bellissimo»


End file.
